The present invention generally relates to enabling network communications and in particular to enabling clients to employ a virtual meeting room through a firewall for secure communications, and/or access to protected a resource.
The growth in data communication traffic, including email, client/server applications, multimedia applications, Internet and intranet applications, has continued with an increasing number of applications being implemented across the networks. Often provided with ample networking infrastructure, an increasing number of applications are being designed and implemented across the network. This is particularly true for enterprise applications. Thus, it is increasingly likely that a corporation's applications will be established across a network.
However, a corporation may use a corporate intranet along with firewalls, or other security perimeter devices, to protect the security of their computing resources. While a security perimeter device is designed to restrict improper flow of network traffic between networks, they may also prevent desirable network traffic flows. For example, the security perimeter device may restrict a network device outside of the corporate intranet from accessing a corporate resource, or perhaps even from collaborating with a network device within the corporate intranet. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.